thamosfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
The following classes exist in Thamos, based on the mechanical templates set out in the Numenera Corebook and The Strange Corebook. Glaives 'Mechanical, a Glaive is identical to a Glaive in the Numenera system.' Glaives are the elite warriors of Thamos, using weapons and armour to fight their enemies. Hunters, guardians, and soldiers could be Glaives. Sometimes scouts, warlords, bandits, and even athletes are Glaives. "Glaive" is a common slang term used often for any person skilled with weapons or a martial art, but in truth, it applies only to the best of the best. Glaives are warriors who command abilities far beyond those of a typical person with a sword. Most Glaives are either strong — using the heaviest armour and weapons available and having a high Might — or fast, sticking with light weapons and armour and having a high Speed. A few attempt to use both Might and Speed and stay somewhere in the middle. Glaives also use ranged weapons such as bows or darts. Some don't rely on weapons at all, preferring to use their bodies in hand-to-hand combat—punching, kicking, grabbing, throwing, and so on. Glaives in Society In most cities and villages, people hold Glaives in great esteem. Although a Glaive could just as likely be a thug as a noble warrior, those who help protect their fellow humans from the dangers of Thamos are always treated with respect. There is no shame in getting paid for the use of one's skills, so being a blade for hire is a perfectly acceptable profession. Restrictions on carrying weapons openly are rare, and most Glaives wear the tools of their trade with pride. Not surprisingly, Glaives often get along best with other Glaives, or at least soldiers, guards, or similar comrades in arms. Masters, scholars, and people who aren't terribly physical are less likely to mix well with Glaives, but obviously not every Glaive is the same. They focus on their bodies, but that doesn't mean they don’t value more cerebral pursuits as well. A Glaive need not follow the stereotype of the dumb bruiser with a sword or an axe. Glaives in the Group In a group of explorers, Glaives typically take the lead. They’re usually the most physically capable, the most durable, and the most ready to meet danger head-on. Sometimes they act protectively toward their companions; other times, they're more self-interested. Either way, a Glaive's place is often in the middle of the fray. Glaives and the Numenera When it comes to Numenera, most Glaives are interested in weapons, armour, or devices that aid them in combat. There exist all sorts of incredibly durable substances in Thamos, many of which can be made into armour that is lighter and more protective than steel. Sometimes, Glaives can scavenge a suit of armor composed of these advanced materials, but more often they find the materials and then ask a crafter or smith to make the armor. Of course, the problem is that a substance that is difficult to damage is also hard to work. As varied as armouring materials might be, Numenera weaponry is infinitely more so. These items include melee weapons that shock, stun, or burn whatever they touch; and ranged weapons that blast projectiles with incredible power or bursts of strange energies. There are also bombs, damaging energy fields, poisonous gases, and far stranger weaponry, but some Glaives find that such complex objects are better off in the hands of a Master. Maneuverability is just as important as attack or defense, however, so an item that allows a Glaive to move quickly or negate gravity is a great prize. As for cyphers, Glaives prefer physically enhancing or restorative objects, such as injections of chemicals that improve reaction time or pills with microscopic repair devices that heal wounds and restore fatigued muscle tissue. They use the nickname "boost" for any cypher that enhances their strength, stamina, reflexes, or other physical aspects, while one that repairs damage or alleviates fatigue is called a "treat." Advanced Glaives As they progress, Glaives become better combatants, often felling multiple foes in a single stroke. They gain special types of attacks and learn to use armor more efficiently to get the most out of the protection it offers. Master 'Mechanical, a Master is identical to a Nano in the Numenera system.' Masters are sometimes called mages, wizards, sorcerers, witches, alchemists, or artificers by the people of Thamos. Some claim to be the representatives of gods or other supernatural agencies. Whatever they’re called, Masters tap into powerful magic and energies, study the mysteries of the past, perform miracles, channel spirits, concoct powerful potions, tinker with devices, or embody the power of greater beings and gods. They may tap into Numenera to alter reality or learn things that they couldn't otherwise know. They may channel energy through tokens of their gods or ancient items. Their very blood may hold fearsome power, their concoctions may grant one immense power. Sometimes, its simply brilliant minds and a few helpful tools that allow them to create automatons or weaponry. Masters in Society Frequently, common folks fear Masters or look upon them with suspicion. It’s easy to be afraid of a brute with an axe, but when it comes to someone who wields invisible powers - magic, for lack of a better term — too much is unknown. A Master's strange abilities are unsettling even to the bravest souls unless they have a modicum of knowledge about Numenera. That said, not everyone is frightened of or intimidated by Masters. There are other people and creatures that have capabilities far beyond the understanding of normal folks - things that even Masters might not understand. Things that even Masters might fear. Some Masters dwell in solitude to study and conduct odd experiments, while others gather in schools and teach those with potential to use their abilities. They enjoy time in the company of people with similar predilections and interests. Not every Master is a frail bookworm, however - that's just the stereotype placed upon them by society. Some Masters are representatives of greater powers such as gods, ascendants, or spirits. They may call themselves priests or shamans and empower their esoteries through rituals, prayers, or invocations. When these Masters gather, they do so in temples, but just as often one of them lives alone amid a flock of the faithful. Some of these loner Masters don't call themselves priests; they call themselves gods. Their social standing in, and acceptance by, society varies greatly. Some societies impose limits on the practice of Masters, some even outlaw certain Masters altogether - such as in Suda where the Church of Light labels any Masters that are not part of the Church as heretics. Masters in the Group Typically, a Master is the party member who keeps to the back of the group, as far from the danger as possible. Compared to their comrades, Masters are often a bit fragile and less well protected against threats. In addition, most of their abilities work best at range. As useful and impressive as Masters' offensive powers can be, their knowledge is often most valuable to a group. When the party comes upon mysterious devices, weird creatures, or other aspects of magic or Numenera, the Master is usually the one who knows how to identify or deal with the finds. He or she can best scavenge for new cyphers or figure out how to use artifacts from the past. Many Masters possess other valuable knowledge in areas such as geography, botany, medicine, and more. Masters and Numenera All Masters know a fair bit about magic or Numenera. In many ways, it's their lifeblood. When a group finds a broken vehicle, an inactive automaton, or an ancient machine, the Master steps up and searches it for useful devices. Almost any Numenera would be welcome, but generally, Masters are most interested in ranged weapons, protective devices other than armour, and devices that have interesting utility effects - using magnetism, creating force fields, healing wounds, reshaping flesh, creating or destroying matter, and so on. This is true of cyphers as well as artifacts. Advanced Masters As Masters gain more experience, they typically learn new and more powerful esoteries. They begin their careers by making personal shields and blasting foes with energy, but eventually, they can fly through the air, disintegrate matter, teleport vast distances, and control the weather. Drifter 'Mechanical, a Drifter is identical to a Jack in the Numenera system.' Drifters are intrepid explorers and adventurers. They are jacks of all trades. Drifters are often well-versed in stealth, deception, and capable to get out of a tight scrape through ingenuity or luck. Drifters don’t use one skill or tactic exclusively; they use whatever weapons, armor, esoteries, or anything else that might help them. They are hunters, particularly treasure hunters, con artists, skalds, rogues, scouts, and experts in a variety of fields. Drifters in Society Drifters are crafters, entertainers, leaders, and thieves. They’re architects, engineers, con artists, salespeople, and teachers. This diversity doesn't mean that the Drifter is the archetypal everyman - that kind of simple categorization would diminish the character type. Drifters are remarkable in that they can do so many different things, and some do multiple things. If one Drifter is an artist and another is an explorer, there’s likely a third who is both at once. Skilled and learned Drifters who share their gifts with others are prized members of society, well respected for what they know and can do. A village might be protected by warriors, but it’s the Drifter who makes everything run smoothly by repairing or building whatever is needed, handling disputes, investigating mysteries, and so on. On the other hand, Drifters who use their varied abilities to benefit only themselves are distrusted at best and reviled at worst. The murderers and thieves of a community are likely Drifters. Drifters in Society Drifters fill in the space between the extremes of Masters and Glaives. They frequently do a little of everything and know a little of everything. They can fight alongside a Glaive or have a scholarly talk with a Master. There are no right or wrong places, actions, or roles for Drifters. They can hold their own in combat or other dangerous situations, but they excel at many assorted tasks like searching for clues, using diplomacy with the locals, or repairing a piece of broken gear. The drawback, of course, is that Drifters are rarely the best fighters in combat or the best handlers of Numenera and similar items. They might, however, be the best at more specialized skills. They’re the most likely characters to know how to climb, how to stand watch effectively, how to jimmy a lock, and how to jury-rig a makeshift shelter or snare trap. Drifters and Numenera Drifters gravitate toward cyphers or artifacts that expand their array of options even further. An enhanced piece of armour might be fine for a Glaive, but many Drifters would rather have an object that allows them to communicate at a distance, walk through walls, or put foes to sleep. Advanced Drifters Drifters are the most flexible of the character types, and advanced Drifters are no different. Some learn esoteries, as Masters do. Others hone their combat abilities. Some Drifters do both, gaining more skills and improving at, well, a little bit of everything. Category:Mechanics Category:Lore Category:Master Category:Glaive Category:Drifter